New Kid
by hellsespada1
Summary: It's pretty obvious that Nanoha and Fate are together... but nobody told the new kid.


**A/N: This is just a little rambling I made up on a whim. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MGLN**

* * *

New Kid

The boy ambled slowly through the school, his hands fit into his pockets. It was a nice enough place, bigger than his old school he reasoned and the students seemed nice too. He walked along the halls, half-heartedly taking in the view. Down the hall a short ways, there was a girl with long golden hair leaning against a windowsill. In her hands she had a pudding cup and as he watched, she brought the spoon to her lips.

"Hey." He said, walking up to her. "...Fate, wasn't it?"

She nods once, pulling the spoon from her mouth. "And you're Kaname. How was your first day here?"

He leans against the windowsill next to her and folds his arms over his chest. "Well, not as positive as I might have hoped."

"Oh?"

"Well the teachers and students seem great, but I might not be so well liked."

"Did something happen?"

"Kinda..."

She produced another spoon, took a scoop of pudding and passed it to him.

"Thanks." He licked the pudding off and started twirling the spoon between his fingers. "Well I met this girl Nanoha; I'm guessing you know her?"

"I'm familiar with her."

He nods. "Well anyway, she was pretty great about helping me out. Showed me around, told me where my classes were, that sort of thing. She seemed really nice and I thought she was pretty cute so I asked if she had a boyfriend and she said she didn't." At this point he stopped spinning the spoon, and was focusing on it pointed up at the ceiling.

Inwardly Fate laughed, but she remained stoic and kept on eating her pudding.

"So, I decided to hit on her a little."

"How did that go?" She asked, with a subtle hint of amusement.

Kaname scratched at the back of his head with his free hand. "Heh, it didn't. All I really wanted to do was hang out for a bit. I tried a few things, but she wasn't having it. And here I was always told that I'm pretty good with the ladies..."

"I'm sure you still are." Fate offered helpfully. "You're probably just not her type."

"What is her type, I wonder?"

Fate pondered for a moment, "Tall, blonde and handsome." She decided.

Kaname glanced over at the girl standing there with him. She was a decent amount taller than he was. Running a hand through his jet black hair, he shrugged helplessly and after a moment he spoke, "Well I like to think I'm handsome anyway."

"Oh, you are." She said kindly. "Don't let it bother you too much."

"You're rather beautiful yourself, Fate. What about you then?" He asked, stepping off the window and turning to towards her. "Do you have a boyfriend?"

"What do you think you're doing, Kaname-kun?" A voice from behind him said before Fate could even answer.

"N...Nanoha!" He exclaimed, spinning around in surprise.

The brunette stood there giving him an unblinking gaze.

"Wait, it's not what you think! I was being sincere this morning when I said I'd like to get to know you, but you kinda spurned my advance so I thought I'd... try... elsewhere, and you're laughing. Why are you laughing?" Kaname held his hands out in exasperation, a completely confused look plastered on his face.

Nanoha had broken into a smile and started giggling all of a sudden. It took a few moments, but she got a hold of herself and took a deep breath, looking him in the eye again.

"So, what are you doing eating my pudding, Kaname-kun?"

"I..." He began while hiding the spoon behind his back. "I really don't know... I'm kinda confused to be honest."

"Are you ready to go?" She asked.

"Eh?"

"I'm ready if you're all done." Came Fate's voice.

"Wha...?" Kaname took a step back to look at them both.

The tall blonde stood up from the windowsill and walked over to the shorter brunette.

"Oh... you saved me some after all..." Nanoha said in a sultry voice.

Kaname watched as Nanoha took a step forward. She leaned in close and licked up the pudding in the corner of Fate's mouth before locking their lips together. After a moment they separated and Nanoha gave Fate a content smile. The blonde smiled back and affectionately tousled Nanoha's hair.

"Well!" Kaname exclaimed, clapping his hands together. "That explains a lot actually... Wait a minute; you were totally messing with me! _Familiar_ with her..." He spat halfheartedly. "Yeah, that's an understatement."

"Fate-chan!" Nanoha playfully swatted her giggling girlfriend. "Were you tormenting the new student?"

"Maybe a little." She admitted with a smile and they began to walk hand in hand down the hall with Nanoha waving goodbye to him.

Kaname watched them go for a moment. "Ah, wait up!" He called after them and adjusting his bag, he ran to catch up. "So..." He began once he was walking alongside them. "Who do you know that's straight?"

* * *

**A/N: So there you go. Random idea I had. Kaname was the first name that came to mind and I just need some guy for the plot so don't expect to see him again. Till next time.**


End file.
